Slightly Different Ending
by RDJCBSCrimeDramaWriter17
Summary: What if Watson didn't patch up Sherlock after he was shot? What if things had gone differently? First attempt at an Elementary fanfiction. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Joan Watson entered the brownstone calling out Sherlock's name.

"Sherlock, " Watson called.

A faint moaning came from the third floor.

Watson didn't bother the call the detective's name again, instead she broke into a run up the stairs hoping that Sherlock was okay.

Her instincts told her differently though. Something was wrong and she knew it.

* * *

Watson ran into the room Sherlock was in and was taken aback at the sight. On the floor lay a dead Isaac Proctor and bleeding Sherlock Holmes.

Watson ran over to Sherlock and knelt down next to him. She quickly checked for a pulse, before taking out her phone and dialing 911.

After the call she placed her hands on the back of Sherlock's shoulder and began adding pressure.  
As soon as Watson began adding pressure Sherlock let out a painful groan.

"Sherlock," Watson said. "Open your eyes for me."

Sherlock managed to open his eyes a little before closing them tightly, muttering, "Hurts."

"I know it does, but I need you to open your eyes and try to stay awake until help arrives," Watson stated.

Sherlock opened his eyes, turned his head a little and quietly replied, "You could remove the bullet and patch me up."

"Sherlock, you've lost a lot of blood," Watson pointed out." You need professional help."

"Irene is Moriarty," Sherlock stated, trying to concentrate on the case.

Watson didn't know if what Sherlock was saying was true or just some incoherent muttering due to the pain and blood loss

"I'll tell Gregson," Watson promised. "Just stay quiet, help is on the way."

* * *

Watson sat in the waiting room at the hospital, impatiently waiting for news on the British consultant she ad come to know and care about.

As soon as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, Sherlock was unloaded and rushed to OR.

Watson tried to follow, but a nurse had stopped her and asked for any information she had on Sherlock.

After telling the nurse the Sherlock was a former drug addict, she had been escorted to the waiting room.

That was three hours ago though, and still no word on the injured consultant's condition.

* * *

As the fourth hour came to a close a doctor walked into the waiting room and said, "Sherlock Holmes."

Watson stood up from her seat and asked, "How is he?"

The doctor walked over to her before saying, "We removed the bullet, but it left a lot if damage to the muscle in his shoulder. We repaired some of the damage. The rest of the muscle will eventually repair itself on its own over time. He also lost a lot of blood, probably due to how long it took for help to arrive. Right now we have him in the ICU. Hopefully when he wakes up we'll be able to move him to a regular room."

"How long until he wakes up," Watson asked

"He could wake up sometime this evening or he could wake up in a couple of days," the doctor replied. "It all really depends on how his body decides to heal."

"What are you going to do for the pain," Watson asked.

"Since he's a former drug addict we're going to keep the pain medication to a minimum and make sure that they're non-addictive," the doctor explained.

"May I go see him," Watson asked curiously.

"Only for a little bit," the doctor answered. "I'll have a nurse come take you to his room. Just wait here"


	2. Chapter 2

Watson walked slowly into Sherlock's hospital room taking in everything she saw.

Sherlock's left shoulder was heavily bandaged. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, two IVs, one giving him antibiotics, another a non-addictive painkiller, and wrapped around the middle of his unshaven face was a nasal cannula, feeding him oxygen.

Watson sat down in a nearby chair and watched the rising and falling of Sherlock's chest.

She knew that once he woke up and realized where he was, that he would most likely freak out, then be mad at her until the case was solved.

Watson thoughts then turned over to the last thing Sherlock had said to her. Could what he had said really been true? Could Irene really be Moriarty? How, was the question, though. Just last week a man had called claiming to be Moriarty.

She would just have to wait until Sherlock was awake, to find out. Right now her main concern was Sherlock.

* * *

Hours passed and Sherlock still wasn't awake.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, Gregson and Bell walked into the room.

"How is he?" Bell asked.

"He'll live," Watson stated. "Find anything at the brownstone?"

"Footage of Proctor shooting Holmes and then Irene killing the man by firing her weapon five times," Gregson explained.

"The last thing Sherlock said, was that Irene was Moriarty," Watson stated. "At first I thought he was incoherent from pain and blood loss, but after thinking about it for awhile, I began to question the possibility of him being right. With this new information, I know he wasn't incoherent, he was telling me what he knew."

The room fell silent as the new information sunk in. The only noises to be heard was the steady beep of the heart monitor and Sherlock's breathing.

"I'm going to have two officers assigned as your's and Holmes' protection detail until we catch Moriarty," Gregson stated taking out his cellphone and walking out of the room.

* * *

As the sky grew darker, Watson was falling asleep in her chair, but she forced herself to stay awake in case Sherlock woke up and freaked out about where he was.

Just as Watson was about to doze off she heard a small groan. She looked over at Sherlock for a second, before standing up and walking over to him.

"Sherlock?" Watson asked, hoping her partner was awake.

Sherlock opened his eyes a little and looked over Watson.

"Do you know where you are?" Watson asked.

Sherlock didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Watson figured the the consultant's mouth was dry. She then noticed the pitcher of water and glass on the table beside hospital bed.

She picked up the items and poured the water into the glass.

"Here," Watson said putting the glass of water in front of Sherlock's mouth. "Drink some water."

Sherlock took a few sips before pushing the cup away with his good hand.

"Do you know why your in the hospital?" Watson asked.

"Proctor shot me in the shoulder and you refused to take the bullet out yourself," Sherlock replied. "Though I don't hold it against you. Like you said, I had already lost a lot of blood by that point."

"How did you know about Irene being Moriarty?" Watson asked.

"She and I had a little conversation after she killed Proctor," Sherlock stated.

"What do you remember about the conversation?" Watson asked.

"When can I leave this dreadful place?" Sherlock asked changing the subject.

"When the doctor says you can," Watson replied.

As if on cue, the doctor walked into the room.

"Good evening, Mr. Holmes," the doctor said looking at Sherlock. "I'm glad you're awake. We can now move you from the ICU to a regular hospital room."

"Splendid," Sherlock muttered, "but how long to I have to be in the hospital? I have a case to solve."

"As long as your shoulder shows signs of healing, just a couple more days," the doctor replied.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Sherlock had been moved from the ICU to a private room.

* * *

Around 9PM:

"You really should be resting. Not looking at the case file," Watson said.

"I need to figure out what her game is," Sherlock insisted.

"You can't do that unless you let your body rest and heal," Watson explained.

"I'm fine," Sherlock stated.

"How about while you try to get some sleep, I'll look over the case file and see what I can find," Watson compromised.

Sherlock was quiet for a moment, then closed the file and said, "Fine."

Watson stood up from the chair she was sitting in and took the file from Sherlock.

Sherlock laid his head back on the pillow and tried to rest, but the image of Irene started running through his mind.

* * *

It was midnight, when Sherlock woke up to someone entering his room.

He looked over at Watson, who was asleep in a chair. Then he looked over at the guest who walked in.

"There are two police officers outside this room," Sherlock stated.

The person walked over to him and said, "They're busy chatting up a couple of nurses."

"What do you want Irene, or should I start calling you Moriarty?" Sherlock asked.

"I just came here to check up on you and to make sure that you're not trying to figure out my game, because you will never solve it," Moriarty said.

"I will figure out your game and stop you," Sherlock assured.

"We'll see about that," Moriarty stated, before turning to leave the room.

Sherlock waited until she closed the hospital room door, before sitting up and reaching for the file Watson had placed on table by the bed. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to figure out Moriarty's game.

* * *

Watson woke up to a paper ball being thrown at her.

"Good, you're awake," Sherlock said, not even looking over at his partner.

Instead, his focus remained on the papers and laptop in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Watson asked. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine," Sherlock stated. "I need to figure out Moriarty's game, right now."

Watson looked all the papers that surrounded Sherlock.

"How long have you been up?" Watson asked.

"Long enough to get Bell to bring me my laptop and phone, and to have a conversation with Moriarty herself," Sherlock replied.

"She came here," Watson asked in surprise. "When?"

"Middle of the night," Sherlock answered.

"What did she tell you?" Watson asked.

"Not to try and beat her at her own game," Sherlock replied.

"What do you have so far?" Watson asked.

"Nothing," Sherlock stated. "I can't work in this environment. I need to work my way."

"I'll talk to your doctor about releasing you today instead of tomorrow," Watson said. "But on only one condition."

"What's that?" Sherlock asked.

"If it starts to become to much for you, you tell me," Watson answered.

"If what becomes to much?" Sherlock asked.

"The pain," Watson replied.

Sherlock looked over at Watson and said, "Fine."

Watson stood from her seat and said, "I'll go talk to the doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock stood next to Watson looking at the body that once belonged to Isaac Proctor.

"You sure you should be here?" Gregson asked from the other side of Proctor.

"I'm fine," Sherlock stated, as he began walking over to a small cart on the other side of the morgue.

"How is he?" Gregson asked looking at Watson

"He really should be resting, but I think the fact of who Irene really is has pressured him to solve this thing," Watson stated.

Sherlock picked up plastic bag that had a cellphone in it and asked, "Who do these belong to?"

* * *

Watson walked over to Sherlock with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Why don't you take break for a while," Watson suggested handing him the cup of tea.

"I need to deduce her plan before it's to late," Sherlock insisted, accepting the tea. "I'm so close."

"How's the pain?" Watson asked.

"Fine," Sherlock said taking a sip of tea.

"On a scale of one to ten," Watson said.

Sherlock thought for a moment then said, "Pi."

"3.14?" Watson asked.

"Correct," Sherlock said, before turning back to the map on the wall.

"What do you have so far?" Watson asked, not believing Sherlock's pain was around three.

Sherlock began explaining the feud between Macedonia and Greece over Macedonia's name and what would happen if the name changed.

"So she's going to have someone from Greece to kill Bacera just to make a billion dollars," Watson summed up.

"I think I know who," Sherlock stated.

"Who?" Watson asked.

"Christos Theophilus, AKA 'The Narwhal'," Sherlock stated.

* * *

Sherlock and Watson watched through the mirrored glass as Theophilus told Bell and Gregson about his daughter and what Moriarty wanted him to do.

The police had arrested him just outside the Bacera household with a revolver in his pocket.

"Something's not right about this," Sherlock said.

"What do you mean?" Watson asked.

"I don't know," Sherlock replied walking out of the observation room.

* * *

Later that evening Watson walked into the brownstone with a bag of chinese food take out. She walked into the living room, only to find Sherlock still staring at the wall of evidence he had been staring since they got home.

"Take a break and eat something," Watson said walking over to her partner.

"What did I miss?" Sherlock muttered, not hearing Watson.

"Think about what hasn't made sense," Watson suggested as leaned against the desk behind her.

That time Sherlock heard her and asked, "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Because you're tired, hungry and need to rest," Watson stated.

"I am none of the above. I'm perfectly fine," Sherlock argued, not taking his eyes away from the wall.

"When was the last time you slept?" Watson asked.

"The night Moriarty showed up in my hospital room," Sherlock responded.

"Right, so I'm ordering that you take a break and lie down for a while. You need to rest," Watson stated.

"If I do that and something bad happens the only person to blame would be me because I did not figure out how to stop it," Sherlock explained.

Watson didn't say anything else she just stood up and walked out of the room toward the kitchen

"What makes sense and what doesn't?" Sherlock mutter to himself.

* * *

At one in the morning Watson woke up to having Sherlock standing over her with a flashlight in his hand and shining it her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Watson asked.

"Sutter Risk Management," Sherlock stated.

"What are you talking about?" Watson asked.

"It's what doesn't make sense," Sherlock replied as he began to explain what he figured out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock and Watson watched as Jordan Conroy was placed into a police squad car.

"I figured it out to late," Sherlock said as he looked at Conroy.

Gregson called Sherlock, shortly after he filled Watson in about Lexicon Personal Security, about the Bacera's

"This isn't your fault," Watson stated.

"I didn't figured it out in time, so it is my fault," Sherlock argued.

"It is not your fault. We didn't know that she would do this," Watson replied.

Sherlock didn't say anything, he just walk away, down the road.

* * *

Sherlock walked into the brownstone and slammed the door behind him.

He walked into his study, only to be greeted by Moriarty sitting at his desk.

"You should have just let me win," Moriarty stated.

"They didn't deserve to die," Sherlock shot back.

"No one deserves to die, but they were in the way of what I wanted," Moriarty replied.

"You couldn't think of any other way to get what you wanted? Or do you just have to destroy life's every where you go?" Sherlock asked.

"It's not my intent to destroy live's. Anyone who has ever died, died for cause, that helped me gain what I wanted," Moriarty explained. "The life I want to destroy is yours."

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Because there can only be one of us, and I believe that person should be me," Moriarty stated.

"If only one of us should be alive, it might as well be me since, I help save lives and put away criminals," Sherlock stated.

"Well you certainly didn't save the Bacera's," Moriarty said with a touch of victory in her voice.

"You think you won?" Sherlock asked.

"I know I won," Moriarty answered.

"You're wrong," Sherlock said.

"How am I wrong?" Moriarty asked.

"The Bacera's are very much alive. I called them as soon as I deduced your game. They're safe at the police station telling the police about one of your many agents Jordan Conroy, who's father happens to be a politician for Greece," Sherlock explained. "You lose."

Moriarty pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

"I bet you're regretting not killing me when you had the chance," Sherlock stated as he payed no attention to the gun.

"You have forced me to do this. You have brought your death upon yourself," Moriarty exclaimed as she stood up.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Sherlock said. "You see, we're surrounded and the second you pull that trigger, police will storm in here and arrest you."

"Your lying. You came here alone," Moriarty said.

"True, but while we have been chatting, the NYPD have placed themselves around the brownstone," Sherlock explained.

Moriarty stared at Sherlock trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or just bluffing.

Taking a risk she steadied her gun on Sherlock and pulled the trigger.

Knowing what she was going to do beforehand, Sherlock dove to the ground, just as the trigger was pulled.

The bullet hit the wall behind Sherlock.

Seconds later police stormed into the brownstone, guns drawn. Moriarty was quickly disarmed, arrested and had her rights read.

Gregson helped Sherlock off the floor and asked, "You okay?"

"Diving to the floor with an injured shoulder. Not my best idea," Sherlock replied. "But I will live."

* * *

Watson walked into the brownstone later that afternoon with a bag of groceries in hand. She placed the bag in the kitchen, before heading up to the second floor.

She walked into the living room only to find Sherlock asleep on the couch.

"At least he's finally sleeping," Watson muttered to herself.

Then again she had never known Sherlock to sleep. He was either working a case, training her, or doing some kind if stupid experiment.

"You are correct Watson. I am in fact awake," Sherlock said sitting up.

"I didn't even say anything," Watson argued.

"Body language," Sherlock said as he got up off the couch. "I'll be on the roof if you need me."

"Going to go stare at you bees?" Watson asked.

"The eggs will start hatching within the next half hour," Sherlock said. "Feel free to join if you want to."

With that said, Sherlock went up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated


End file.
